A Drink with Adrian
by beyleigh
Summary: I didn't know this could happen to me. I thought I was just going out for some drinks but this is beyond what I wanted to do.' -Rose Hathaway. Short, I'm sorry. Genre romance for later chapters.. Please R&R. :
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Academy Fan Fiction.

I sighed. Yet another attempt for romance by Adrian Ivaskov.

"Well hello Rose, fancy meeting you here," Adrian quickly said. He had been walking to the commons too when he so called 'bumped' into me. You can say whatever you want. I call it stalking.

He wanted something though, and I was defiantly not in the mode for his 'great' moves.

"What do you want Adrian?" I breathed.

"Nothing you can keep away from Rose," he raised his eyebrows, "but I was hoping that I could maybe do something for you."

I frowned, "what could you possibly do that would actually make me happy and and actually be good for me too?"

"Maybe a night out, with me?"

"How the hell do you plan to talk me into that?" I laughed bitterly.

"Hmph, well if I am correct, I would say that you need to forget about Belikov. And by doing that you should have a drink with me at Saint Poel's Bar. What do you say?" With that slop sided smile I had no way of telling whether or not he had been drinking. But I could still hint the smell of his strong clove cigarettes.

"I'm not really sure Adrian," I had to pull back what I was really feeling. A drink today sounds very, very tempting, but not with Adrian. No way in hell.

"Please Little Dhampir? Just as friends? I promise no moves," he got this naughty grin and continued, "unless you want too."

"Fine," I said," meet me at my dorm, I'm not coming to you." He smiled and then walked off.

I continued down to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. Mason, who had survived due to Lissa's healing powers, was sitting with us today.

Strangely, Mia took hold of Masons arm. They weren't the cutest couple in the world, but it was better than having him with me, I would be constantly thinking about Dimitri.

"Hey," I said my attitude not-so-cheery since my morning training with Dimitri and my unpleasant run in with Adrian.

"Hey rose," Lissa said, giving me a slight smile. Hmph today was going to be long. I had been sensing what Lissa was feeling all day, including that little happening with her and Christian this morning. Ugh, they could not even keep their hands off each other for more than one minute. And I aggravated me to the point of where it made me want to scream.

Speaking of feeling what she is experiencing, I could feel her reactions to Christian sitting oh so close to her. My jealousy and anger spiked.

While our gang sat conversing with today's exclusive drama, I sat, fuming.

Once everyone left, I decided that I really couldn't handle three more fucking hours of school, so I skipped. This didn't really work since the second I got in my room someone knocked.

"Rose."

It was Dimitri. Hmph, I wish Lissa could sense what I was feeling. The she could come and get me out of this big mess hole of trouble I was about to get in.

"Forget about something?" His voice tone was harsh and sarcastic, and I completely hated it.

"I know. I didn't forget about it. I just wasn't in the mood to be in class," I murmured.

"Rose, you cannot just skip class whenever your temper flares."

"Who said it was my temper that kept me from going to class? Maybe I'm just not feeling well, Dimitri!" My anger was rising and I was slowly losing my patience.

"Rose, calm down," Dimitri towered over me with a fierce look on his face, but then something else crossed it. Maybe even a concerned look.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so, aggravated." I sat on the chair on the other side of the room, and he sat on the bed and glared at me.

"It's alright." He put his elbows on his knees and put his chin in his hands. No emotions played his face. His lips sat in a straight line, and his deep eye's kept glaring at me.

"Come on." He said grabbing my forearm and tugging me to the door, "we're going to have a walk."

Oh God.


	2. Chapter 2

My hands were balled into fists in the side of my jacket pocket. One: due to my continuous anger. Two: due to my closeness with Dimitri.

"What is it that you wanted to accomplish by walking out here with me?" My voice was bitter, but my words didn't even cut into Dimitri's stressed complexion.

"I want to ask you a question," he paused and looked at me. I gave him a quick nod so that he would say the question.

"Why are you angry all the time?"

"I'm not angry all the time," I snapped.

"Yes Rose, you are," he said. He was starring at his feet now, looking kind of like he was in pain, emotional pain I mean.

"Is it because I'm with Tasha?" The question sliced through me, I felt tears on the verge, but no way was I going to cry. Especially not in front on Dimitri.

"She's not the whole reason. I have plenty of reasons to be mad." But most of my anger problems centered on Tasha.

He sighed heavily and came to a sudden stop. That disappointed look made me break, and the tears started to rain down my cheek. Tasha, Tasha, all of this was fucking Tasha's fault. If she wasn't here then things would go back to the way they were. Dimitri would love me and only me. Only me. That brought back such good memories.

"Yes okay, yes! It's all caused by the situation with Tasha!" I threw my hands up in the air and then more tears flooded down my cheeks. I saw through the blurriness of the hot tears that he stepped forward to calm me down.

"Rose, don't make a scene."

His eyes looked deep with concern, but I was completely out of my own body today. I wasn't myself, and I can't believe what was racketing through my mind. He's never been hurt by me being with anyone. It's his turn to pay. I'm tired of being the needy one in need for a shoulder to cry on. Then I snapped, and what I was thinking came through my head.

"I'm sorry Lord Belikov. I'm afraid I have broken a rule. I shall pay for it later and receive my punishment. But for now I should be heading back to class. Because I wouldn't want to be punished anymore. I might miss my date with Lord Ivaskov."

His concern was gone and red hot temper filled his features.

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"You are not going out with Adrian Ivaskov." Dimitri said. Hmph, do I sense jealousy? And I knew it was there, I just knew it.

"Yes I am," I tightened my lips, "you have no say in what I do."

"You're my student, I'm your teacher, and you're also under eighteen. I have every say in what your decisions are."

"Listen Dimitri," my voice was filled with power," I am not going to go and mess around Adrian. He's a Moroi, and you taught me better. Any ways he and I are just, going to the movies. Publicly. So don't get your panties in a bunch. " I made a small lie, but I don't think Dimitri noticed.

I walked off, and I swear I heard him say something, something like, "Watch your self Hathaway."

That day, I barely got a slap on the wrists for my actions. I told the head Moroi that I was cramping. So no punishment, also since it was my first time *being caught*.

The rest of my classes flew on by, since they were with Lissa and Christian wasn't there to my Lissa's feelings skyrocket. I told Lissa about me and Adrian's friendly date, and other useless drama around school.

When I got back to my dorm, I threw my bag next to the door and slashed myself onto the bed.

I was so tired, and I really didn't feel like handling Adrian today. But since the fact that I might get drunk at the bar had my hopes up, so I still had to get ready.

I picket sleek black dress. It was tight but covered my up pretty well. But like my mom says, 'a dress that tight might as well be showing everything'. Oh god, you can just gag me.

The dress had a V neck and was perfect for the type of body I had.

Most Moroi girls at this school where skinny and came with a skinny body structure. But, I guess I took after my human features because my body wasn't skinny but curvy. And I loved it.

I primped myself up with a tiny bit of makeup. I used as much as I could due to the scarcity of it that I had.

After a while, I got myself to looking good, and waited for Adrian to come to the front of my dorm. Well if he's going to come to the girl's dorm, might as well make him look for me.

After about thirty minutes, I guess he gave up and asked one of the janitors for my room number, and he knocked on my door.

He gaped just a little bit then finally spoke, "Hey Rose."

His smile made me curious, and I wondered if I actually looked better than I usually do.

"What?" I smiled and looked Adrian in the eye, "something wrong?"

"No Rose, you just look amazing." He gave me a crooked smile and I replied back, "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself."

When I finally realized it, I saw that Adrian looked exceptionally well. He wore dark brown jeans with a blue button down shirt.

"Ready?" He said.

"Yep."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adrian had to drive. He would let me, even though his BAC level was way over 0.1%. I still thought I should drive but he just said, "No, no little Dhampir, my car my rules."

He pulled us up to Saint Poel's. The place was packed with people, many older drunks and a few underage drinkers. I was counted in the underage group.

Adrian and I stepped out of the car. I heard a few groups of guys conversations come to a stop when me and Adrian started to walk to the main entrance. Then a couple of guys whistled. Hopefully the whistles weren't for Adrian.

"Well, well Rose. You're getting quite the attention." He smiled slightly.

The guy at the door stamped both of our hands. Mine said above age. Thank God, I thought I wasn't going to be allowed to drink tonight.

Adrian Immediately steered us over to a table of a couple of Moroi guys. They were exceptionally cute, but about Dimitri's age.

I heard all of them say 'Hey Adrian!' as we walked to the table then their eyes focused on me.

"Well, Adrian, who is this?" A tall brunette man said. He eyes where slouched and he had a little boy look to him. It seems that he has been drinking, due to the large amount of Martini glasses on the table.

"Well, Paul, this is Rose. Rose, this is Paul." I smiled and offered my hand, but he pulled me close to him and kissed my hand.

"Uhm, thank?" I smiled awkwardly.

Then Adrian pointed out a tall red headed man, he was about six feet tall and reminded me of Dimitri.

"This is Vigo." Vigo smiled and nodded, and then Adrian introduced me to a guy named Maxwell.

"Adrian, I'm going to go get a drink, want one?"

He said no, so I went to grab a glass. After a grabbed a Sangria, I went and I sat and conversed with the four guys, and then things started to get a little blurry and more drinks went down and more and more…

I woke up and I was on a bed, I was dressed in some pretty revealing French 'Pj's'. Ugh, these wouldn't fit a two year old boy.

That's when I realized that I was dreaming, and that I was not in control of my body.

"Well hello Rose. Finally up?" He smiled and bent down to kiss my lips. This kiss seemed electrifying, but it really wasn't. But the way he touched my body and caressed my curves, my body was thinking for my head.

Adrian then inched up the short dress up, his hands crawling up underneath it, then up more, and more, and more.

Then I snapped out of it. And I realized that I was going to kill Adrian for doing that to me in my dream. Not a dream more like a nightmare, a horrible one at that. Who would want to hook up with Adrian?

"Well hello Rose, how was your nap?" Adrian shut his eyes and gave me a wide grin. He was drunker than usual.

"I thought you where asleep," I spaced out," I had some really creepy dream about you. You and I where in a hotel room and I was dressed in some really whorish French Pj's. You and I where making out, and all of that." I quit speaking, because I saw the extra large smile on his face.

"What, Adrian?" I questioned him, an awkward look on my face.

"It's nice to know that you dream of me Rose, even when I don't force you into the dream with me." He smiled. It was a sweet smile, one that you usually only got every once in a while. But I knew the reason he was smiling and I had to smile at that reason too.

"Focus on the road Ivaskov, not on me." I pointed out.

We got back to academy, and I stepped out of Adrian's Dodge Charger, and almost fell out. I was drunker than I planned to be. But it still felt good. Adrian had to help me walk to the commons.

I wasn't aloud to go to his room, and he wasn't aloud to even be in my room. Obviously they treated him like a student when he was here, but they shouldn't. Adrian may be creepy and perverted, but he was completely harmless.

"Well, little Dhampir, I must be going. You have class tomorrow, and I have spirit training," he nudged me and then continued, "bye-bye." Arian gave me a swift and formal kiss on the cheek. I actually was starting to think that Adrian and I were becoming good friends. Also the thoughts of him being my friend didn't really bother me as much as when I first meet him.

In the faint background I could see someone walking up to us. They stopped when they saw Adrian and I kiss. It was Dimitri. Oh God, I was in a whole fucking mess of trouble. I said I wouldn't go messing around with Adrian, and I didn't. But from where he was standing it could have looked like anything. And boy did he look mad.

"Rose." Dimitri's voice was stale, and it frightened me, really badly. But his eye's said something else. He was not ye's, but a little below that. I followed his eyes and I was starring at my neck now. It had two little slits and was bruised. I felt delusional also, I was scared of the truth and was trying to make up some excellent excuse. But I had none, at all. Adrian had took me to Saint Poel's, his friends have bitten me like I was some kind of Blood Whore, and Dimitri was on his way on a rampage. My life seemed as if it was falling apart, but this was only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Dimitri just kept looking at my neck. And gazing and gazing and gazing. My mind was racketing through many stupid excuses, like, 'oh it was a spider bite, and 'oh I feel on two small pens.' These excuses where pointless however. Dimitri didn't have the mind of a Neanderthal.

My mind was all fuzzy and disoriented from the alcohol, and well, the vampire bite. That's what my mind was trying to figure out, and then I flashed back.

I got my sangria and sat down next to Vigo and Adrian. Vigo just kept staring at me. He even stared at me when I was looking at him. I admired that he liked, well, me and my body, but the attention was beyond creepy.

While Vigo stared at me like a Super Bowl trophy, he kept asking questions.

"So Rosemarie, you must know Adrian very well," He slurred, "but how come we have never seen you before he came to the academy?"

"Well," I said, my voice name as slurred as the other Moroi's at my table," I've only known Adrian for little over a month now. I met him at the Ski Lodge when St. Vladimir's went up there after the Strigoi attack."

"Ahh," He sighed, a gobbled down another shot of what looked like Russian Vodka.

After a while I started to feel the effects of my first drink. I was already buzzed.

"Okay, wow, these drinks are strong," I laughed whole heartedly, "What did they put in this."

Adrian had to laugh; my drunkenness was getting the best of him.

"Tequila."

"Rosemarie, go get another drink, I'm buying." Vigo raised his eyebrows, and I had to think about that one for a second. I don't think I should, but Vigo looked at me straight in the eye, and the thought of another drink sounded reasonable.

"Okay." I got up and went to the bar tender again, and he looked at me questionably.

"Not strong enough for ya'?" He laughed and gave me two more of those Tequila powered sangria's.

I came back to the table, and everyone was taking double shots of what looked like that Russian Vodka.

"Why did you even ask for the drink if your already taking double shot's of that Vodka shit?" I asked, kind of annoyed.

"Maybe because I like both!" Vigo shouted, and raised the cone shaped glass high up in the air. Spilling half of it on the way. His yell was kind of goofy sounding, because he had half a mouth full of that Vodka, and he was bouncing up and down.

Things started to pick up, how do I know? Because I was floppin' around in the middle of the dance floor trying to dance with some retarded Moroi's. I laughed to myself of what this might look like from somebody else's point of view.

I got back to the table, and the guys started taking more of those double shot's. I joined in, and things went blurry for a while.

I was sitting back at the table now.

"You know what?!" I got about two inches from Vigo's face. My eye's narrowed on him," I am going to have suchhh a hangover in the morning," I laughed loudly. Everyone starting laughing, Vigo fell out of his chair.

I stood up not getting why everyone was laughing.

"Why are you all fucking laughing?" The all looked at me while I was crazy.

I laughed again, but this time no one laughed with me. They just glared at me questionably.

It was about time to head home, actually, it was two in the morning, and I didn't feel the least bit tired. Vigo stopped us from leaving by saying he had to talk to me privately, Adrian didn't look like he trusted Vigo enough for him to be alone with me, but he said ok anyways.

"Hey Rosemarie, let's have us some fun." Vigo laughed. I just nodded. I was so trashed; I didn't know how I was going to get back inside the academy before some one noticed my well unusual behavior.

I didn't realize what Vigo was doing; I just sat there my eye's shut, with a big goofy grin smacked right on my face.

He was on my neck now, and an excited feeling spread through my entire body. It was the same feeling that happened when me and Lissa where on our own. Me having to feed her brought back strange feeling's. I realized what was happening.

I tried to pull back, but I was being pressed against a wall. I didn't like the feeling or even the thought of being groped in the middle of a hallway in a club. It just wasn't right.

The second's after I thought how I might get away from Vigo's bite, he pulled back and looked at me.

"Thanks' dhampir, that was a good feeding." He gave me a quick smirk then went back into the club.

I was a little more than confused with what just happened. I knew what happened, but yet I didn't at the same time. Do you know what I mean?

I covered the bite up with hair, so that Adrian didn't know what just took place, then I left the front entrance of the club.

Adrian smiled when he saw me, "Hey, little dhampir, ready to get going?" I said yes then we got in the car. As soon as I buckled up, I passed out.

I went back to reality, my mind was still in shock from what I remembered.

I can't believe I let what happened happen, Tears where bundled up in my eye's and Dimitri still stood and looked at my neck. A tear ran down my cheek and I heard Dimitri once more.

"Rose," he spoke through clenched teeth, "What. Happened."

"I don't know," I spoke weakly, "I don't know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dimitri stepped closer, and every step he took made my heart race. It wasn't that excited feeling of him being close to me anymore. It was the feeling of his badass side coming out on me, and well, I didn't quite want that right now.**

**He got up to me, this time his face had a hard unreadable expression on it. I would love to hear what he was thinking right now, but I couldn't even comprehend words, more the less figure out what he was thinking. Dimitri and I knew each other, that's why we clicked so much when we first met, the reason we fell for each other, but things where different. He went for Tasha, and even though I knew he still had feeling's for me, I knew that he would never love me and express it. The thought of that made my heart ache. **

**He stood a foot away from me now, and his hand lifted up to brush the hair that was covering the vampire bite. And boy I could here it coming, how this was all my fault and I should have never gotten into that situation. Bull shit, I never wanted to get into that kind of situation, it was forced onto me.**

"**I can't believe this," he finally spoke, his words where short and choppy, and his fingers moved to rub the two slits in my neck. It burned a little, but I wasn't going to minor pain affect me. **

"**I didn't mean for this to happen Dimitri!" I blurted, I instantly shut my mouth. **

"**You mean this was forced on you?" He used the word forced like he didn't believe it, like he couldn't believe it. My chest tightened. **

"**Yes, it was forced, I was kind of out of it when it happened. Then I realized that he was drinking from me, and I tried to get away, but I couldn't…" My words faded off, and a bundle of tears ran down my cheek. I wasn't trying to purposely cry to make him feel sympathy for me, I actually couldn't even help it. **

"**Was the guy a Strigoi?" He said, his words still bitter. His face was deep with concern, but it filled with hatred. Hatred for the guy that drank from me. **

"**No, I'm sure of that. He was a Moroi, his name was," My mind blanked, then I remembered, "Vigo!" I exclaimed, "His name is Vigo, he was one of the Moroi that I met Adrian and I went to St. Poel's."**

**Dimitri relaxed a little bit. Knowing that the guy wasn't a Strigoi probably relaxed him, but he still stayed sharp. His deep eye's where burning fiercely. The disappointed look in his eye's hinted that he was still mad at me though. **

"**Rose," Dimitri sighed heavily and then continued, " it is your fault for getting into that kind of situation in the first place. I told you, you shouldn't go messing around with Moroi. Some aren't all that, well, friendly."**

**I knew he would say that. **

"**I didn't mean to get into that kind of situation, it just fell on me, like without me knowing." I rolled me eye's. Was he really going to believe a drunk pleading girl?**

" **If you hadn't been drinking tonight would you had been drank from?"**

**I wanted to scream, scream so badly, I couldn't even stand it. It wasn't all his fault why I had so much stress in my life, but he did contribute to it a lot. So much, my mind murmured, and he doesn't even know it. My tears had dried up and I looked him straight in the eye. Then I realized something. What was going to happen with Adrian? **

**Like he could read my mind, Dimitri spoke, "Does Adrian know about this?"**

"**No," I spoke, defeated.**

**There was nothing Dimitri could do, nothing. Because you can't just go around in the world beating up on Moroi.**

"**Where is Vigo at now?" His words still short and bitter.**

"**I believe at St. Poel's still. He's probably trying to get more from another Dhampir girl."**

**His face fell short, and he gestured me to do something. **

"**Come," Dimitri said, "where going to have a chat with Vigo."**

**Dimitri happened to find a car with a set of key's, because the instant we got in we took off. My mind was a little more than disoriented, but I could still tell what's going on. I also felt weak, very weak. **

**Speaking of things that are not helping in my life, I could feel Lissa, really feel her. She was with Christian, having more well, romantic stuff. I was fucking sick of it. She had no problems' in her life, and it felt like I was the freaking Pope, trying to stop Hitler. I'm sorry for the explanation, I'm just drunk. **

**We got to the bar, and Dimitri barked at me to stay inside, but after he got in, I instantly stepped out. He was going into a bar like some kind of god, well, besides the fact he was going to beat the shit out of some guy.**

**I got in and it was like the whole placed centered on Dimitri and Vigo. Dimitri had his hands coiled up, tugging on Vigo's shirt. Vigo was nearly off the ground when Dimitri dragged him outside. **

**They got outside, but Dimitri had to yell at all the people coming and watching the people, the instantly shut the big mouth's and went back inside. Now it was just Dimitri and Vigo. **

"**Did you feed from the Dhampir girl?!" Dimitri raised his voice. I'd never seen him lose control like this. It scared the hell out of me. **

**Vigo nodded, and Dimitri, threw him down on the ground. His fists still balled and red. **

"**You, ever, touch her again, and you will be answering to me. And trust me, it will hurt." He made the last words sound like venom, then he told me to get back inside the car.**

"**I've never seen you, like that." I chose my words carefully, not wanting to make his bad mood even worse. **

"**He deserved it. He should be labeled as Strigoi." His mouth was in a tight line.**

**My heart raced, one from being scared shitless and the other from his well nice side. He had gone all the way out here to beat the crap out of the guy that hurt me. I smiled and Dimitri looked at me questionably.**

"**What?" He asked, his voice lighter than before, but still not in a good tone.**

"**Thank you for what you did, I mean it means a lot to me, and all."**

**He smiled, and I felt my heart flutter, I could make him smile, and that just brightened my day.**

**We drove back to the academy. I something just occurred to me, 'it's so weird how they have a bar in the middle of nowhere' I thought. But my heart still span in little circles from that smile he gave me. I lived for those smiles.**

**He walked me back to the dorms. It had to be about four or five, because no one was awake. Something instantly popped up in my head.**

"**You should be heading back to bead, I bet your exhausted," He said, concerned.**

"**I am, but can that wait a sec'?" I whispered.**

"**Why?"**

"**Just close your eye's," I told him, he did, and I brought my mouth up to his. **


	7. Chapter 7

Our lips touch and it was like the entire universe exploded.

I moved my lips on his and he actually kissed me back. I felt victory and complete joy in this.

I knew that he would be the only one I would ever love and care for. I love Lissa, I love her so much, but not like this. She couldn't make me feel this way. And I knew that he loved me. I knew that I'm not the only love in his life, but I am glad to be the most active and caring.

We kept kissing, and kissing and kissing. The only parts of us touching were our lips, and hands. He twined his fingers in mine, and I let out a sigh of relief. A sigh that hopefully he wasn't just doing this to please me.

My arms then broke from his tight intertwining grasp and went around his neck. The only things we did was kiss. Well, until Janine Hathaway, my _mother,_ walked up.

This instant Dimitri broke away I was like 'What the hell?!' until I realize she was staring at us, or more of me, open-faced. My mouth had to be gaping open, because I was in for a shit load of trouble. Hell, Dimitri was going to be in more trouble.

I closed my lips in a tight line and couldn't help but laugh in my thoughts. Apparently Dimitri had just got caught with his hands all in my cookie-jar. And everyone knows when you say something childish you always have to make it dirty.

My Mom had a vein popping out of her temple, oh boy, I thought.

"What's going on." I wasn't a question but more like, 'I know what's going on, but I need a very good explanation.' Oh God, you can just gag me. She sounded just like Dimitri when he was about to beat the shit out of that one guy.

"Nothing," I smirked. Dimitri just sat there, can you believe it? Red as a beet.

"Don't start sassing off to me!" Her voice was strong and well Guardian like. It scared me, "you know exactly what's going on. Now explain," she paused and shot Dimitri and her lips tightened, "or you can."

"What did it look like we were doing Mom?" I had a short fuse, partly because I was drunk, and the other part due to my harsh nature.

"It looked like this twenty-four year old man was kissing my daughter," her voice was as sharp as a pin," and you were kissing him back."

"So?" I slammed my words into her, the weren't as sharp and harsh as Dimitri's, but I knew those had to affect her in some way.

She was apparently caught speechless, because she just stared at me and walked off.

Oh god, my mind thought, she's going to spill on Dimitri and I, the whole academy, hell the whole world would know. Then I smiled.

I was turning eighteen in a week, If I could keep her quiet 'till then, no one would have any say in what happens between him and I. Actually, I was held in complete joy as this thought raced through my mind. If my Mom held the gossip in, Dimitri and I could be together, he wouldn't have Tasha, and we could talk it out.

Dimitri wasn't one for avoiding things, but he apparently did because he silently walked my back to my dorm and left.

My brain was buzzed and was in need for a big chill pill, I shuddered back to sleep, or so my head thought.

As soon as my mind drifted off and my beautiful plan flooded my dreams, they crashed, and Adrian walked into this wonderfully gorgeous meadow.

"Hey, little Dhampir, I thought I wouldn't see you tonight," He smiled and walked up to me, his hair stylishly messy. Does he ever sleep? I thought.

"Considering what happened tonight, I don't think I would have either. How could you have not noticed what happened Adrian? Or do you still not know?" My lips where in a hard line. His clueless face indicated that he didn't know squat. I mean it couldn't be hard to tell between a drunk person and a feeder that just got bitten, but hey Adrian never acted like he was the smartest apple in the bunch.

"Wait," he paused, looking a little confused, "what happened?"

"Your friend Vigo drank from me, he used me Adrian." My eye's were flooding with tears and almost on the verge of spilling, I held them back though, not wanting to look like the disappointed used child.

Adrian didn't say anything, he just stood there in his dream looking paler and ghostlier than usual. I could tell he blamed himself for what happened. After all, they were his friends. And he was suppose to be looking after me.

"Adrian, don't blame yourself. Ok?" I paused, "I have to go, um, to sleep." It was a lame excuse partly because I knew I was already sleeping.

I escaped out of the dream. I propped up in bed. That's when I heard a light knock.

I stumbled out of bed, and opened the door. It was Alberta.


	8. Author's note

Thanks to all that reviewed and commented my story. I have to say that my life is quite frankly busy right now, so I won't have time to do tremendously long chapters. I will update every now and then. I have to say I am running out of idea's, and would be thankful to anyone who would suggest what happens next. Thank You!

Your's truly, Beyleigh.

(Ps. I am sorry for my bad grammar.)


End file.
